gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Micro-SMG
Hallo, Ich habe eine Frage: In der letzten Mission End of the Line muss man ja Smoke töten, aber mir ist aufgefallen das im Schowdown unter dem Trampolin (?) eine Micro SMG ist. Findet die immer dort oder ist das nur als Hilfe dort? Ich kann leider nicht nachsehen, weil ich wieder meine PS2 ausgelehnt habe. :/ left|thumb 89.217.22.184 15:09, 16. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hab gerade mal im Ex-Crackpalast nachgeschaut. Unter dem Trampolin findet sich NACH der Mission KEINE Micro-SMG. Man kann hier nur an insgesamt drei Spielautomaten Go Go Space Monkey bzw. an der Spielkonsole (liegt vor der Stereoanlage am Boden) They crawled from Uranus spielen oder sich ein Getränk aus dem Sprunk-Automaten ziehen... Demnach liegt die Waffe wohl tatsächlich zur Unterstützung während des Kampfes gegen Big Smoke herum (ist mir bislang noch nie aufgefallen). Fünftes Rad 20:49, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ach so ok danke. :) Aber wie sieht es dort in der Penthouse Suite aus? Ausser das was du schon gesagt hast. Homie 16:10, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Sagt mal kommt mir das nur vor oder trägt die GSF keine Micro-SMG? Ich habe noch keinen einzigen GSF-OG mit einer Micro-SMG gesehen. --Homie 17:39, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Öhm mir ist aufgefallen, das wenn ein Gangster sehr gute Waffen trägt, nie eine wirklich gute Waffe trägt. Also wenn ein Sturmgeweher, dann eine AK-47. Wieso nicht eine M16 oder M4? oder bei den SMGs, niemand trägt eine MP5, sondern immer eine Micro-SMG. Wieso ist das so? Homie 18:33, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ? Homie 15:27, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Auf die Frage wirst du wohl nur eine Antwort bei Rockstar Games bekommen. Nur die wissen, warum sie das so machen. Zaibatsu 18:10, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich glaub das war denen ziehmlich egal, was die benutzen um dir das Leben zu erschweren. Aber: Gangster und heimische Armeewaffen? Das passt nicht. Ich binnns 13:07, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke die haben vor allem deshalb zweitklassige Waffen, damit sie auch nicht zu stark sind, besonders am Anfang. Man will ja nicht von M4s traktiert werden nur weil eine andere Gang frech wird. Mir ist außerdem aufgefallen das die GSF als einzige Gang Tec-9s führen. Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal weil ich das anwerben von Homies unnütz finde, selbst wenn man 7 Stück rekutiert werden die immer noch ruckzug weggeballert... Drive-By 01:10, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Naja das Rekrutieren ist echt unnötig, es sei denn, man Cheatet und gibt den GSF einen RPG. Allerdings kommen cheats bei mir nicht infrage. und die gangmitglieder tragen wahrscheinlich zweitklassige waffen weil die billiger sind, ausserdem sehen sie dann mehr "ghetto" aus XDD hahaAssi jojo 15:21, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi, mal ne Frage: Was ist der unterschied zwischen einer Tec-9 und der Micro-SMG? Ich meine, die sind doch völlig glich (außer das aussehen) Wings of Unity 13:03, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, die Tec-9 schiesst ein wenig langsamer als die Micro-SMG, vorallem, wenn man auf einen Menschen schiesst, der weiter weg ist. Bei solchen Dingen ist die Tec-9 wirklich scheisse. ^^ ;) Sonst ist nur noch der Preisunterschied ein kleines Merkmal. Homie 13:22, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zu der Frage warum beim Trampolin eine Micro-SMG liegt. Bei mir liegt dan nie ''eine, ''außer da stand vorher ein Balla, Vago, Rifa oder Mafiosi. Die versuchen Big Smoke ja zu unterstützen. Vielleicht, hast du ja einen von denen dort abgeknallt. TheCell90 08:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Sagt mal, ist das ein Klebeband um die San-Andreas-Micro-SMG? Das ist mir schon länge mal aufgefallen, hat mich aber nie gross gekümmert.. Homie 14:20, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :? Homie 12:16, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sieht fast so aus aber ich denke das ist irgendwas anderes--MikeTorenoFan 12:46, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wo soll da Klebeband sein? Zaibatsu 12:50, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Unten am Griff. Es hält die Micro-SMG mit einem kleinen Metall-Plätchen zusammen. ;) Homie 12:59, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) thumb Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. Aber vielleicht liegt es an der etwas "verschwommenen" Grafik und dieses angebliche Klebeband ist eine Griffhilfe?^^ LanceVanceDance 13:13, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür ist es aber zu unregelmässig, denke ich. ;) Homie 13:16, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Habs mir bei meinem Spiel mal genauer angesehen. Das scheint tatsächlich Klebeband oder etwas ähnliches zu sein. Das, was es da an die Micro-SMG hält sieht genau so aus wie ein Magazin für die Micro-SMG. Ist vielleicht an der Waffe befestigt, damit man es schneller zur Hand hat, wenn man nachladen muss. Tommy Vercetti III 16:21, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja das seh ich auch so. Auf dem Bild hier rechts erkennt man ganz gut, dass es ein 2. Magazin ist.Assi jojo 15:21, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sowas nennt man Doppelmagazin. Wenn das Mag leer ist dreht man es um und steckt es wieder rein. Das verkürzt die Nachladedauer erheblich MrWestcoast 13:24, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Micro-SMG in CW Ab wann kann man Micro-SMGs in Chinatown Wars bei Ammunation.net bestellen? Ich will die nicht andauernd suchen .. Homie 19:22, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC)